ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Rust Bucket 2
The Rust Bucket is Max Tennyson's RV, after the first one was destroyed. It is kitted with a lot of Plumbers' gear, which includes lasers and jets. Appearance It looks like the old one, but has a slightly different image, for example, the satellite dishes that were the on roof of the first Rust Bucket are gone, and the windows on the Rust Bucket 2 are blue tinted, as the old Rust Bucket's windows were black tinted. EvEnc (54).png|The Rust Bucket 2 in the Omniverse flashbacks History Main Timeline Five years prior to Omniverse In Ben 10: Omniverse, the Rust Bucket 2 appears in the flashback events that were about Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max defeating any of the terrestrial and extraterrestrial threats that they encountered as well as going on adventures during the weekend trips that they had for a year. Alien Force It first appeared in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1. It was later stolen by Kevin in Kevin's Big Score. Ultimate Alien In Absolute Power: Part 1, the Rust Bucket 2 was destroyed by Ultimate Kevin. In Moonstruck, it was seen again, fully rebuilt. Ben, Gwen, Max and Kevin did some spring cleaning. It appeared again in the beginning of Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing. Technology *'Plumber map' *'Bungee Cable': A high-tensile strength cable with a spike at the end to grab onto things. *'Electrical Discharges': The wheels of the Rust Bucket can expel electrical currents. *'Fire Launchers': The exhaust pipes of the Rust Bucket can expel a superheated cloud of flames. *'Gyro Blades': Changes the paneling along the sides of the RV to project a powerful laser beam. *'Laser Turrets': The rear of the Rust Bucket can extend turrets which produce laser beams. *'Plasma Cannon': A narrow, metal pole that extends from the side of the Rust Bucket. It produces powerful discharges of plasma. *'Seat Ejector': Either one of the front seats can be ejected. They have parachutes equipped to them to slow descent. *'Thrusters': Powerful thrusters, which extend from the rear and sides of the RV. *'Intergalactic Monitoring System' *'Rammer': The RV extends the front and then extends to the side. It glows with energy and can ram with great force. *'Rocket': A rocket launcher positioned on top of the Rust Bucket *'Spike Releases': Tiny spiked balls fall from behind the RV to pop a pursuers tires. Rooms Bathroom The bathroom was seen in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 when Ben was looking for Max. Bedroom When Gwen and Ben were on their road trips, Ben slept on the upper bed while Gwen slept on the lower bed. Ben once fell from his bed. The same happens with Gwen sometimes. The bedroom is found at the end of the Rust Bucket. Kitchen The Kitchen is found opposite to the Rust Bucket's Entry. Max cooks food mostly which Ben and Gwen don't like. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force Season 1 *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''Kevin's Big Score'' Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Vendetta'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 2 *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' (first reappearance) Season 3 *''Moonstruck'' *''Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing'' Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 *''A Jolt from the Past'' (cameo; first reappearance; flashback) *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' (flashback) Season 2 *''Malefactor'' (flashback) *''Showdown: Part 1'' (flashback) *''Showdown: Part 2'' (flashback) Season 3 *''Ben Again'' (flashback) Season 4 *''Max's Monster'' (flashback) *''Evil's Encore'' (flashback; partially destroyed) *''For a Few Brains More'' (dream) Season 5 *''And Then There Were None'' (alternate timeline) *''And Then There Was Ben'' (alternate timeline) Season 6 *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' (flashback) Season 7 *''The Ballad of Mr. Baumann'' (flashback) Season 8 *''From Hedorium to Eternity'' (flashback) Video Games *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (unlockable kart) Naming and Translations Trivia *Its license plate number is "S81Z1M". *Its design is heavily based on a 1978 GMC Royale Motorhome. *According to Argit, the interiors of the Rust Bucket 2 are worth a fortune.Kevin's Big Score References Category:Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Objects Category:Rebuilt Category:Weapons Category:Plumber Tech